


Dark Yet Darker

by Arkscythe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanfiction, Multi, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkscythe/pseuds/Arkscythe
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has done the impossible and brought back Darth Vader... her words and actions have cracked the dark side and there deep within she has found her old master. Though he is conflicted...





	1. Chapter 1

The air was still as Asoka stood outside the pyramid that she had faced Vader in, herself believed to be trapped with her former master and friend when he had fallen to the dark side. During their battle, as their light sabers held against each other, the blinding white of her own against his red saber, she spoke to him as Anakin Skywalker. She tried to reach into the parts where she had once known, her heart knowing that her master was not lost to his hatred, that he wasn’t gone forever. There was still light in him, in his heart, she could feel it. She breathed painfully as she ran her hands over the deep burns over her ribs and one over her right arm. She had dropped her lightsaber from the pain, Vader dealing an overwhelming blow with a single strike over her as she made a single mistake in footing. She had dropped to the ground, her mind racing over and over as she remembered her master and friends, looking up at Vaders broken mask, the hard burn of his magma like eyes on her. She had failed him.

 

She had failed everyone.

 

And she smiled at him as he lifted the saber over his head in a stance of execution. Her words were quiet but she had finally lost hope in his darkness.

 

“I hope you find what will make you happy again master. I’ll miss you.”

 

She waited for a moment, then another, and slowly from the ground she looked up at Vader who’s eye gave a conflicted amount of pain and anger, his hands frozen in the air before they started to shake… and he threw the saber with indignation as he fell to the ground and held his throat as if struggling to breathe. Asoka could hear the respirator he had working though normally, her eyes on him before he looked at her quietly, the rushing of the wind coming to a halt as she heard his voice. Strong, domineering, dark, powerful, and merciless like the Vader that the Jedi had grown to fear… except there was a tinge of something different.

 

“Asoka?”

 

Her eyes widened when he said her name, confusion in her own thoughts as they swam around inside her head. She reached for him and slowly placed her hand on his, feeling the robotic digits beneath his glove and understanding immediately only a portion of the pain he had suffered. She had seen the story in Obi Wan’s face when he explained the loss the Jedi faced with Anakin dying… only he hadn’t. She had found him…

 

And she would bring him home.

 

She sat down in her ship with the looming figure of the once Vader behind her, his only seeable eye of magma seeming to cool as if smoldering but no longer burning. She wasn’t sure what to do with him nor was she sure about what to make of him… but she knew that she had to do what she could to show him that she wouldn’t hurt him. She wouldbring him to the Jedi council… hoping that they would help him, hoping that they would take mercy upon him and bring him back. Back to the light where he could escape Sidious’ hold upon his mind and be the master she once looked upon with delight and admiration when she were younger. She broke out of her thoughts as she winced from the wounds she suffered, placing a hand where his lightsaber had struck upon her, her eyes closed in pain as she clenched her teeth. Anakin slowly wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled it away. She watched him with eyes that spoke of her fears that he would hurt her again… but not with the saber he used but when he turned his back and walked away from her. From the light. It hurt her in a way that she couldn’t stand, scarring her in a way that she could only hope to heal from. His hand was cold as he placed it over her burned ribs, having taken time in his chambers of meditation to reflect on his loss, his agony, learning to only heal himself little enough to starve a little of the pain he suffered constantly. The grief… the burns…. the constant feeling of heat as if the flames still licked along his skin as he looked to Obi Wan in anger… for help… only to be left dying. He closed his eyes as he tried not to think of it, feeling a tinge in his heart that he hadn’t felt in years since that day. He breathed slowly as the respirator followed him and Asoka winced before she could feel the force slowly move to his hand. It was weak, a way of the side that stuck to the light side of Jedi, yet it moved over her burn and began to lick along soothingly. Asoka stopped feeling the pain slowly as she turned her eyes to her master, seeing the pale ashy skin of his face in the light of day as it shone through the window of her ship. She slowly placed her hand on the side of his face, her use of the force far stronger on the side of light, Anakin wincing in deep pain at first before he felt the soothing feeling of her healing the skin she touched. He could feel her hand, the soft warmth of her and he felt himself lean into it. He felt happy… he felt sad… he felt conflicted at the softness she offered to him before he opened his eyes again and looked at her with worry before he saw her smile at him. It felt like the two of them were young again… pale images of who they once were looking at each other with the feelings they once felt so long ago. Slowly, Asoka turned away from Anakin who rose in the cockpit as she placed in the coordinates of the Jedi order into the console. It had begun to degrade ever since the rise of Vader, but she knew that they would hold high interest in regaining a comrade in arms that could turn the tide of battle. Anakin slowly turned and walked away from the cockpit, moving along the ship slowly as he felt a sense of pain and weight he hadn’t felt when he was under the influence of the dark side.

 

Anakin sat down in one of the quarters of the ship, looking at first to the wall before he lifted his hands… or at least what were once his hands. He could feel his heart tinge in the same way it had with Asoka as he slowly pulled off one of his gloves to view the mechanical hand underneath. He moved it and flexed it, trying to feel with it without any success. He knew already what was beneath the pants and boots he wore, the suit he wore keeping the respirator running successfully in his lungs. He breathed and stopped just before a full breath, having to exhale from pain as he felt like his lungs cracked from overfilling. He held his side to calm himself as he felt the pain slowly subside back to its usual constant. He looked down to the ground and thought of Padme. He missed her dearly, having done all he could to come to terms with her death and more so to punish himself for her loss for he knew the truth better than anyone.

 

She died because of him.

 

It had tortured him for the years that had passed, the pain deeper than the physical pain he suffered everyday. He could never forget her, the love he had for her a deep that couldn’t be forgotten nor erased no matter how hard he tried. He felt himself slowly lay down against the bed, feeling his back burn hot before the pain dulled again and he looked at the ceiling with his thoughts dancing in front of him. Slowly he closed his eyes.

 

For a moment he saw her smile…. and then the look of horror and fear on her face when he strangled and killed her.

 

He hated himself.

 

He hated himself the most out of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin continues to struggle with who he was as Vader even when given a second chance. He is bound as a Sith Lord yet he cannot do what has been done before. He faces the choice and chooses...

The Jedi order had crumbled once the empire had gained the rise of Vader, a weapon of mass destruction and hatred that could crush the rebels at merely the send of his word. With a hand held high, saber of darkened red glowing above all, Vader would cleave away more and more pieces of hope as he felled Jedi upon Jedi… however, though the order was weakened gravely, there were few Jedi who would communicate with each other in order to figure out what it was that they needed to do next with the help of Yoda who was lost among the others, Obi wan another who had been lost but was still deeply ingrained with the power of the force now that he was older. Anakin though had turned the entire tide of the force and had touched not only the Jedi orders remaining few but the dark side as well. His return for even the briefest of moments did much to change everything that the force touched upon. Asoka landed the craft on the forested moon of Endor. The atmosphere had been well established with the use of atmospheric stabilizers that allowed those to breathe without the need of respirators nor canisters of oxygen fed to them through mask and canister. She was pleasantly surprised to see the few faces of Jedi she had not met before, their eyes on her with curiosity as they felt the overwhelming power of the person she brought with her. And from behind her came the figure of Darth Vader, now Anakin Skywalker once more as his eyes shown that he was beating the influence of the dark side that had carved into his mind. The Jedi still drew their sabers quickly as they shown with blue hues, their eyes on him with anger and determination for the justice that he deserved to pay. However, when he walked down with his eyes upon them, one seen from his broken mask, they took heed for his mechanical arm was still visible without his glove and he did nothing but breathe. His walk stopped when he stood before them without any weapon drawn, having left behind the weapon back where Asoka had faced him, a small defiance against Sidious, sure that the lord had found his weapon without trace of it’s user… fazing him to a degree that he almost took delight in.

 

Almost.

 

The Jedi before him watched him for more moments as they began to throw questions at him, Asoka answering for him as he did nothing to pay attention, his eyes wandering around the trees that stood towering above him. He could feel the soft push of the wind against his face, the swaying of the trees as the leaves clung to the branches above. For a moment, he could feel the pale shadow of who he was again, his youth smiling up at the trees as he wistfully enjoyed their beauty in his gaze, wondering how he might teach the young apprentices of the order when he became a master. He blinked as he woke back to reality, looking to the Jedi in front of him who seemed off guard by his lack of participation and words. His mind came crashing to him though, his eyes closing in pain as he could still feel Vader.

 

“Kill them. Our master would be most pleased with this offering. They are weak… young… foolish. Do not succumb to the temptations of that which we lost so many years ago. Do not disappoint our master.”

 

Anakin shook his head as he heard the strong voice, powerful and booming with an echo inside his head as he felt the familiar loss of feeling he had over the years… the suffering he had experienced sharpening his power over the force as he could feel the heartbeats of the youth in front of him. Anakin spoke to himself in his clouded mind, the shadow of his youth standing across from the monster he was. Standing in front of Vader.

 

“No. We have done enough wrong. We’ve killed so many… so many people. Padme wouldn’t have wanted this… she would have wanted us to find a better way than this. She would have-“

 

The voice came again as the menacing figure pointed at Anakin, his voice coming again with the scratchy one underneath… one he knew all too well as it was the sound of sickness. The sound he had obeyed and followed… Vader… and Sidious’ voice as one.

 

“Do it. Accept your destiny.”

 

Anakin shook his head now in the forest of Endor, the Jedi watching him with concern, Asoka even feeling her hand instinctively reaching for her lightsaber before Darth Vader reached for his broken helmet and began to pull at the mechanisms that kept it in place, pulling it free from his head with the respirator still left behind. His eyes were honey colored…. with a hint of pale blue as he threw the mask to the ground.

 

No. Padme would have wanted better for him.

 

Anakin Skywalker looked to the youth around him before at Asoka, her hand stopping short before she could almost see the corners of his face move… something that she wasn’t sure of what it was…. but she hoped it was a smile.

 

And if so… she was more than happy to see it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin begins his walk back from the dark side, taking simple step after step, retracing the steps he had taken when he was lost in the first place... and with it, the Jedi's hope to once again take back the galaxy

Anakin sat in the middle of the young jedi, kneeling in a circle around him as he breathed with only the respirator and the birds singing as noise. He wondered if they were using the force to be able to contact any of the remaining order to decide his fate. He looked down to the leaves that lay underneath him, unsure of how exactly to react or of what to say even if they took him to their hideout. He put his metallic hand to his ribs and felt them gently underneath the mechanical parts that kept his respirator working, his eyes closing as he felt the force around him. Despite the youths keeping their eyes on him, Anakin was much more responsive to the flow of the force and felt a strange familiarity. Though… what surprised him was when felt this sensation as if blinking multiple times before he stood before the Jedi council with only Yoda and Obi wan present. Anakin stood up in quick surprise as he looked at his old master, moments of him standing as he did when he was young, now a withered old man, and Yoda still as mystically ancient as ever. Anakin looked at his hands for a moment and saw the flesh and blood of his youth, his mouth curling in a smile before his form set in, the flesh seeming to peel and fall away before the metallic hands of his new person was before him again. He frowned with remorse as he looked up to the two. He could hear the generous whispers of the old masters who were no longer among the living, the force conveying their disdain as they spoke of him. He could feel their resentment and bitterness from his change of heart having caused the destruction of the jedi. He felt the guilt set in as he heard the whispers turn to silent roars as they berated him and told him that he should be executed. Anakin slowly felt his arms go slack as he stood there, eyes closed, letting himself feel them throw their silent words at him in disdain. Though he could easily phase out of the force back to reality, he knew he deserved it much more than any. Then in a brief moment, the voices began to quiet down to whispers before their was silence, Anakin opening his eyes to see Obi Wan holding his hand up. The two looked at each other, Anakin to his old friend and brother, Obi Wan to the man he had left behind. He could still taste the bitter regret when he chose to walk away from Anakin when he needed help the most. Obi Wan walked slowly toward the towering menace before he slowly held out his hands for Anakin. Anakin looked at the old man who slowly smiled at him, a hint of joy behind his eyes as he didn’t see Vader anymore but of the brother he had lost so long ago. Anakin felt himself clench his teeth as he tried to hold back the burning sensation of his eyes. Anakin slowly took his old masters hands and the two gave a soft nod toward each other. 

Anakin woke back to reality before he looked down to his feet and saw the lightsaber of a jedi in front of him. His eyes grew wide as he slowly gripped it in his hands before he lifted it in front of him. The blade grew in front of him in a powerful flash of blue as he blinked, its familiar light and heat one of comfort, as if a tender nurse to his hardened heart. In the light… he could see his memories. He could see the time he spent with the people he treasured in the jedi order, the fights against the droids with his apprentice, the moments of wittiness with his master… and the tender love of the one he missed so much. He blinked a few more times before he slowly stood with his eyes fixed on the blue light, blinking as the smoldering coals of his eyes began to cool until they returned to the baby blue they once were. There in the full glory of his once former self, though still gripped in little shadow, stood Anakin Skywalker. He slowly retracted the lightsaber and looked to the Jedi youths who watched him with quiet judgement before they smiled at him slowly, one after another. The leader of their group walked forward and patted Anakin’s metallic hand.

“Redemption is never far off.”

Anakin nodded as if he was once again learning from a new master before his features relaxed on his face, though unable to smile with the various tubes and wires that worked into his mouth down to his lungs. He knew that the first thing he needed to do in order to be able to best help the Jedi was to find a way to be able to sustain his breathing. If he could just breathe without the respirator then maybe he could make his way back to Sidious… and reclaim his honor as a Jedi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Jedi worked with Anakin as they did all they could to find ways to heal him, focusing their uses of the force and going through various parts of the galaxy with disguises in order to hide their existence from the empire. At first, the progress was slow, much of what they did finding to only ease the pain of the charred man, though welcome from the greater range of healing he received from new allies. They continued onward with the purpose to be able to help Anakin move around again without the use of his respirator. After a little bit of time, the youths that had taken him in had found that his respirator was powered by a very powerful, yet very precise battery that allowed him free use of his lungs to an extent that would garter him the ability to fight. However, soon Anakin was confined to a mechanics lounge in the city of a planet on the edge of the system Endor resided on. Time was beginning to take its toll upon the small group as they found that the empire was closing in on finding them, having taken over control of more and more planets and systems until soon they were upon them. They had little time left as stormtroopers and various droids were deployed to the many planets along the system. Endor was left only with droids as the devices that were used for atmospheric change were stabilized to an even smaller but more accurate area of where the Jedi were. Had anyone found the area where they could breathe, then it would be all over for their small resistance. Young as they were, they were still inexperienced, knowing better than anyone that had Anakin come as Vader, he could have easily cut them all down. Miracle came though when they held a final gathering to try and heal Anakin, taking the time of the sun down and moon rise of various days and nights, switching out a circle of the vigilant youths who only focused their force healing on Anakin. At first, no single improvement was made before slowly, Anakin could feel the strength to take deep breaths slowly coming back to him, able to take longer and deeper breaths with the respirator. He found himself beginning to grow excited as he felt the first day turn over… then the second.. then the third of constant healing being used upon him, his throat, his lungs, and his ability to breathe growing before finally he shut out the youth with his own force. They all looked at him, tired, restless, trying all they could to not show how weak they had grown from the constant use of their concentration and energy. Anakin stood in the middle of them, reaching carefully to his mouth, pulling tubes and wires free of each other part by part, the connections left in his lungs while he pulled off the small mask over his mouth. He slowly unhooked the belt and mechanics that clung to it as he let them fall to the ground with a soft thud. He looked out among the trees and slowly he pulled in air, his eyes closing as he could feel the cool air fill his lungs, tasting the trees and leaves, feeling the sun, feeling the life that was left behind in the world before he breathed it out with a smile on his ashen face. He chuckled with a scratchy voice before he spoke.

“If I had known that the air smelled like this, maybe I would have left my mask on.” 

Excitement and victory poured through the faces of the youths around him, their eyes lighting up with accomplishment before they all laughed at his comment. On that day, they gained their greatest advantage and ally back on the side of the light, now able to lift his hand of his own accord without the constant use of what Sidious had given him. At least… until he got better hands and feet to replace the mechanical ones attached to his body, though for now, he could finally feel life again as it should be felt. Free, gentle, and unrestricted. Anakin looked down at his clothes and thought about what it was that he would change out to wear… though he felt that it made sense to keep on his dark black suit, something that could still strike fear if seen on the battlefield. 

And soon, he would need that fear to be able to turn the tide back toward the light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin taps into the force as he works with the Jedi youths to reclaim Endor from the Empire's hands. This leads him to face himself in a way that only those who have been touched upon by both the force of light and dark can do...

The Jedi hid among the trees as they watched the mass of drones march to a spot that they had discovered was secluded yet stood expansive. A ruined temple that now ran with wires and machinery based all around, mechanized and revitalized the same way that Anakin had been when he had fallen to the dark side. A desecrated piece of history now, ships landing with more and more drones by the moment. Slowly though, emerging from the trees alone with his comrades, Anakin walked forward with his cape following behind him. At first the many drones and droids were unaware of his presence before he gave off the use of his force, letting all know that he was alive. 

And much different.

The drones all began to make their mechanical buzz and chatter as they looked to one another, various others looking at him without a single noise besides the whir of their cores as they were unsure of his alliance. In fact, seeing him without his respirator or his mask was already something to be seen enough, some pointing out the fact that Vader could not survive without it. At the mention of the darkened shadow he was before, Anakin ignited his lightsaber, blue pouring out of it as he felt the calming light before he raised his hand with defiance, crushing a few of the droids with his force power. At first the droids seemed to stiffen and were unsure of his alignment. The believed him mad for the use of the words that spoke of his weakness rather than his power. This though stood to be a mistake, one that Sidious had not foreseen due to the droids not even having the knowledge that Vader was missing… or even dead. Anakin walked to the middle of the many droids and looked between them all, his presence as Vader making them stand to salute, attention on him as they waited for him to speak or do anything. What they didn’t expect was for him to raise his lightsaber in the air, a signal to the youths to begin the assault. Anakins voice came with the slightest hint of regret, having been used to the numbers being on his side. 

“Sorry guys…. you’re all fired.”

He quickly used his hands in a pushing motion and the various mechanical soldiers were sent flying like a child throwing toys. They crashed and skidded along the ground as Anakin dashed forward, not able to feel the weight of his muscles or his body. The mechanical legs under his boots easily able to withstand his power as he began to cleave through droids, making a path of destruction as the Jedi youths began to come out of the forest with their lightsabers unsheathed. What was once silence, turned to confusion, before an all out brawl began to come between them, a few Jedi of only fifteen fighting against the droids with Anakin leading the charge. It was obvious the difference he made, the youths barely able to hold off many of the droids in pairs due to the hail of their lasers but Anakin felt right at home. His body and mind remembering the use of his force when he was younger and now the dark side as he was older, using both in perfect unison. Bolts dashed past and over him as he pushed them out of the way, holding his hand to grab a ship while he swung his lightsaber, his vigor beginning to slowly turn into rage. He fought it at first as he scraped various drones out of the way with ships being dragged along the ground before he began to feel himself almost shout, his eyes turning from the baby blue he had to the embers returning.

Sidious did this to him. Took this away from him.

The loss of his legs. The loss of his life. The loss of the things he held dear… and with no way back. He grew angrier and angrier, more of his power beginning to amplify by his emotions as the force was bent under his will, sending ships into the temple, drones into each other, and even firing bolts into ships that carried new droids arriving to the scene as the empire slowly caught wind of what was happening. Vader had turned against them and was leading a charge to destroy them… a traitor made from the Sith Lord. Anakin began to lose more and more of himself in the battle and the Jedi youths could tell as they saw the man cleaving down the enemy with passion, anger, and a strange elegance. Soon though, Anakin began to lose sight of what was happening in front of him, his vision beginning to go black as he suddenly stood in an empty space. There before him was himself when he was younger and when he was older. Vader and Anakin Skywalker looking at him with quiet words, words he felt in the force, words of something lost to the Jedi… words of something even the Sith feared. A show of power, of knowledge known deep to those who had broken into the very existence of the force. Anakin kneeled down and closed his eyes while Vader approached himself, his hand held out to not grab but be taken. Slowly he took his own hand and when Anakin awoke again…

He was both his hatred and his love. 

He was who he was with Padme and who he was without her.

He was with loss and with joy.

Anakin reached sheathed his lightsaber as bolts began to pass over him, bombs blowing up away from him as his eyes turned to lava, his sclera’s black as he pulled off his metallic hands with the force. Droids had been arriving too much to be able to withstand, the Jedi youths forced to flee leaving him alone against what was now an army amassed to destroy him. In a fit of his newfound power, Vader lifted his arms and then made a motion of pushing…. though this time with his healed insides… he yelled. A yell that struck through everything, a yell that displayed the purest pain and anger, a yell of vengeance. From his arms emerged lightning…. not effecting him for removing his metallic hands as it reached further than even Sidious could go. And in the daylight there was no mistake of it’s color.

Jet Black.

Black as the clothes Vader wore as he yelled still, the lightning tearing through all that stood before him as they short circuited and blew up, ships tearing themselves apart, the temple blowing up in flames and shrapnel, shields being torn through and ripped open, blasters melting until all around the lone figure was a mass graveyard of destruction. Parts and droids lay everywhere as a space lay around Vader that was untouched, the destruction having missed around him in a tight knit circle as he lowered his arms, stubs of metal attached to them that were soon reattached with his metallic arms. He closed his eyes and Vader let go of his hands, walking back to where he stood across from Anakin who slowly stood up. And when he opened his eyes, Anakin was back in control, lifting his hands to look at them with renewed hope and vigor. To be able to walk between the paths of the force… without it consuming him… he felt himself smile. He looked into the reflection of his metallic arm and found that one of his eyes stayed black though was with a baby blue middle. He slowly put down his arms and wondered if it may be that way forever. He turned around and was met with the eyes of the students who looked at him with admiration…. and the fear he had grown used to knowing when he was truly a Sith Lord. He gave them a small nod with a smile in order to show that he wasn’t going to hurt them. 

With this, the Jedi Order had finally made its first known victory to the empire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi begin to make their way in the galaxies with Anakin on their side, their power becoming known.... and with it, a plan to set in motion the end of the empire.

Battles waged with the empire had turned around drastically with Anakins new use of the force lightning he had acquired. A power that had reached Sidious’ ears and to his disdain was not on his use or to his liking. If anything, he found that Anakin was coming for him having sifted through the truth… however he knew that deep down the dark side still existed in him. The confrontation they had would come soon and he had to prepare for it. The Jedi youths that had fought with him soon had become worthy foes against the empire as they had learned from Anakin’s fighting style and even adapted their own into it. Soon their presence was well known and sought out by many supporters of the old Jedi Order. Soon, Anakin was face to face with his old master who told him about raising a young boy that had sought him out and had left him with Master Yoda. Asoka also joined back up once she had gained her health back and even used her old sabers like old times. Despite Anakin’s use of Vaders clothes, he had taken off the cape and wore a scarf that hung down his back with the Jedi sigil sewn into it. His gloves were replaced, his metallic armors and hands covered with more material, and his skin applied with a soft gel every few hours that would allow him even more ample movement. After time, Obi Wan and Anakin made due with their past and found talking about what had happened was something they both had deeply regretted, even going as far to bring up Padme and talk about her death. Obi Wan didn’t mention the children she had as he knew Anakin might take the time to seek them out but with the empire now in full force to destroy them and overpower with the dark side, he couldn’t risk them being drawn into the fire. Soon, they stood among the sandy planet of Tattooine as they had gotten word that one of the imperial cruisers had landed there in search of something important. The group of Jedi weren’t sure what they were looking for but Obi Wan was first to bring up that they could use the imperial cruiser to get to Sidious. They hid among the sand peering out carefully, Anakin using his masks old lense along with a new one to be able to see through the sand. The Jedi had carefully buried themselves beneath the sand in order to be able to keep an eye for the droids and storm troopers. They had found from few of the people who roamed the sands about their path of patrol and where they were headed. For an hour, they stayed quiet under the cool sand, drinking water when needing and being careful to simply hold their position. Soon though, they could hear the sound of the armor from the storm troopers along with the metallics of the droids approaching, the suns high in the air as bright light poured over their forms. Soon, the few mirage like images that were small grew and grew before an army marched slowly past them. Anakin began his descent as he closed his eyes and began to meditate like he’d grown used to doing, closing out everything around him as he began his descent into the darkness again. He had grown used to seeing Vader and his younger self, aware of what they truly meant to him as a meaning of both the force and who he was in those times. The other Jedi though popped free of the sand without Obi Wan as he used his powers of the force from the spot, using them to the advantage of the Jedi to ensure that they would not be harmed and have more the favor as various blaster shots rained all around them, yelling from the storm troopers as they tried to coordinate among the beginning of their confusion from the Jedi who now cut through them slowly. Though the numbers were against them, the great rift of power beginning to show as they began to only focus on defensive tactics as blasters along with grenades hailed at them from all sides save for their backs. Soon the battle began to show it’s one sided favor as the Jedi turned to run, trying to escape the troopers who now knew they had the upper hand. That was until Anakin rose from the sand.

Within himself, he had seen his two selves who remained in balance… but in time he grew even deeper ingrained into the force. And there, now before him, behind his two selves… was Padme. Along with her and the many people his actions had gotten killed… whether in anger…. or in his own youthful ignorance. It had haunted him for many nights but now…

Anakin stood tall as he raised his arms slowly into the air, the storm troopers and droids turning their attention to him with their blasters trained on him. At first, they were ready to fire within the second he moved, but they all began to lower their blasters as he raised his arms slowly into the sky…. which was beginning to darken and turn black. The Jedi youths along with Obi Wan watched in slow awe as they could see the sky turning slowly darker, the suns which never stopped holding over the sands now being eclipsed… an impossible feat. The army before the once Sith lord dropped their weapons to the ground in hopelessness as soon there was only darkness around all. For moments, there was a stillness, tranquility and fear within the air… then in the darkness, apparitions of pure blue began to emerge. Stormtroopers, droids, Jedi, rebels, and even the younger Anakin himself with Vader stood in front of the army with blasters and lightsabers ignited, their eyes glowing with pure white energy. In the darkness, the old Sith lord moved his hand in its lightless presence before merely pointing at the empires forces. With the single motion, the apparitions began their attack upon the stormtroopers. Despite what little of the forces still held and used their blasters, the apparitions took no damage, any misfired bolts missing past Anakin as he stood with crystal focus in the darkness. 

Within little time, the tide that the empire possessed had changed and consumed their forces in entirety. 

And when the Sun came free of the prison of darkness…. all that was left were the Jedi.

At first, they were unsure of how to react to Anakin using the power he did as he stood looking at his hands. No one had possessed this kind of power in a long age of time since the first Jedi or Sith, the manuscripts of old that were once left behind in the library of the old order being things that Anakin had read when he was younger to understand. He never thought though he would attain it… and more so what the price of it was to be able to gain. He sighed as he thought of the apparition that was Padme, feeling both the love in his heart for her and the sadness that she was merely a ghost. 

What he wouldn’t give to see her smile again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi prepare to face Sidious... and Anakin holds small self reflection as they prepare to end it all.

Sidious wasn’t far off with the use of the Imperial cruiser, the Jedi able to get the their allies on board along with taking the crew captive in the cities scattered across few planets. They worked to begin getting to the dark emperor, now with the grasp of final victory at hand. Within a few days, they learned how to correctly operate the ship and the algorithms that were used for security passes to be able to run under the radar of the empire and get close. The Jedi waited for a time to be able to be sure that they were prepared and when they were…

They set off to defeat their final obstacle to setting things back to the way they were.

Anakin stood in the control room of the ship as they moved with hyperdrive through the stars, his hands moving over the command console that he remembered would hold the hologram of his former master. He gave a deep breath as he thought of the many times he had followed orders so blindly and gave in to his rage. If he had just done something even the smallest bit different, he might’ve been able to change how things happened. He patted it with his metallic hand and slowly pulled free the lightsaber the Jedi had given him, smiling as he knew he had taken his rightful place back among the force. He felt the familiar presence behind him as he turned to Obi Wan who looked at him. Anakin could already feel what it was that he wanted to say but he wasn’t sure how to respond yet.

“Are you sure about this Anakin? I mean… about you fighting the emperor, I see no problem with it but… you once gave into your emotions and became… well.” 

Obi Wan motioned toward him as if explaining his point, one that Anakin took with a grain of salt but knowing it to be true. Had he not lost to his emotions, many things could have been prevented and saved rather than lost to the point they were now. Obi Wan continued carefully.

“I just don’t want us to lose you again. You walked away from everything and changed. The emperor is a strong adversary and one that even you haven’t faced, I want you to be sure you’re ready for this.”

Suddenly the ship stopped out of hyper drive and before them was the fleet, and in the distance was the head commanding vessel. The vessel in which Sidious resided and most likely waited for them. Anakin’s voice came with it’s scratchy resistance his throat held from the burns, his words solemn.

“This has to stop Obi Wan. If not by us… then who else? It’s a chance we have to take.”

The old man looked at Anakin before looking at the central ship which slowly grew closer, knowing too well that his words were true. Obi Wan put his hand on Anakin’s back and rubbed him gently, Asoka coming along with the other Jedi who all looked at the two before they turned around to them. Slowly the two smiled at their students, Anakin stopping a moment as he took a moment to look at Asoka. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him as he closed his eyes and whispered over her.

“Thank you.”

Asoka stood for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes as she lay her head into his chest. It was worth everything to have him back, and she would do it all over again if it meant just that.


	7. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face who you are Anakin, at the end of it all we must accept our destiny. Sidious and yours are....

The Jedi had little trouble making their way through the ranks of the ship once they had landed in the hangar. Anakin found himself having fun with piloting one of the fighters from the ship they had stolen, flipping around in space while the others flew in a direct line. Obi Wan laughed as old habits died hard, and in the case of Anakin, weren’t far off. They snuck through the hangar of the central carrier and found that despite the antics of their leader… there were strangely no guards. It threw off the Jedi as they walked at first with caution through the various ranks of the ships, waiting for an ambush before they walked freely. Anakin felt that Sidious knew they were coming and had set up an ambush in the deeper parts of the ship. 

That did not happen either.

In fact, as the group made their way through the ship, they found it almost deserted, Anakin and Obi Wan sensing the lifes of others but not along their path nor in their way. It felt too coincidental, an intentional change of course that was meant to either throw them off or welcome them directly to the enemies doorstep. Anakin couldn’t believe it as he stood in the elevator with his fellow Jedi, his eyes on the numbers that climbed as they made their ascent to the level the emperor was one, blinking as he felt the end was near. He could feel that all that was made to happen would finally come to be realized… and with it, destiny could take it’s course as it should have so many years ago. He returned his attention the elevator door when the numbers came to a stop, igniting his lightsaber as the doors opened and there sitting in a throne alone at the end of the room was Sidious, his burning ember eyes staring at him. He spoke with his usual demeanor, his hands together as he sat comfortably even as the Jedi approached.

“SO YOU HAVE COME. WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN LORD VADER. OR SHOULD I SAY…. SKYWALKER?”

His smile was disconcerning as Anakin was the only one not to stop walking, the other Jedi looking around for any kind of ambush. The Sith lord walked up the steps to the chair Sidious sat at and stopped only a few steps away, their eyes on each other. Anakin stood defiant as he pointed his saber at his former master who had orchestrated his emotions and pushed him over the edge. Had he simply talked to the people he’d cared about, things wouldn’t have come to this…. No. Enough thinking, he needed to say it, SAY how he felt.

“You used me. You led me down the path of darkness when I had so little. My wife died through my hands, blinded by the anger you pushed into me, betrayed my friends and master, turned my back on EVERYTHING I cared about and loved…. and here you are, smiling, goading at me, laughing.”

Anakin’s words spurred on Sidious who began to laugh crookedly, his smile made full as he stood up. Decrepit and short from the stature of an old man before Anakin watched the man’s form grow full, transforming in front of him. Anakin stopped for a moment before darkness began to overtake his vision, as if he was going to the place in which he meditated. Though he felt difference, something changing that wasn’t true or right… and he swung at the old man’s robe which fell to the ground and sunk into the abyss. Sidious’ voice came free with delight, Anakin beginning to feel uneasy as he looked around him.

“Skywalker…. you act as if you truly have walked back to the light. The others may believe you… those who you loved may stand by you… their lights strong. You though… your words betray your anger, your hatred. My words scar you still…. and now I will show the galaxy their Lord once again… though the emperor may be struck down… YOU WILL RISE!”

Cackling and laughter could be heard all around with Sidious’ voice, Anakin unable to understand the intentions of Sidious. Sidious’ plan all along had been to allow Anakin the perversion of growing in power, letting him walk with the belief that he had made his way back to the light. With growing power and more of his abilities to come back to him…. such as his breathing and the new powers and wills over the force… it would allow Anakin…. no….. Vader to become something that the galaxy would fear. A name that would be more than words people prepared to resist but a name that would make everyone bow. Sidious knew he would die… but he was prepared for the dark side to allow an even greater empire than what he could do alone. Such was the way of the Sith, to train an apprentice only to be slain from an even stronger Sith that they raised. 

And Anakin would be the ultimate Sith.

Anakin stood still as he began to see all of his memories flash before him, the loneliness he felt, the pain of being betrayed by his friends, the jedi turning their backs to him, being denied to be a master when he worked so hard to accomplish it, the sickness he felt for slaves being traded in the harsh desert, being struck and hurt so many times….

And then his hand held out, Padme floating in the air struggling to breathe with her eyes begging for both mercy and for Anakin to come back to her. Anakin’s eyes opened wide in shock and pain as he felt tears in them, trying to open his hand, trying to fight back and wake up. He could feel the hatred welling up in him again… his eyes burning as he screamed silently inside his head to let go, to save his wife, to try to change fate…. but when his hand came free and she dropped to the ground, he stood quiet. His hand trembled as he walked forward unsteadily, the heat of the lava beneath as tears streamed down Anakin’s face, wincing as he looked over her dead body. Vader stood there, his mask broken like it had been when Ahsoka had saved him and brought him back to the light…. but the eyes were not magma. 

No. They were worse. 

Eyes of black with crimson red holding pupils of magma, rage and hatred beyond anything that Anakin had ever seen in any Sith lord. Anakin couldn’t speak as he kneeled next to Padme, picking her up gingerly in his arms as she was limp, crying with her in his arms as he pushed his head into her, willing her to wake up, to say something, anything. He heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting and Anakin looked up. Vader stood tall with the stance of execution, his eyes burning and bubbling as Anakin could only think of the one thing that truly separated them. Anakin was the reason Padme died, taking the only thing that would have stopped the existence of Vader. He hated everyone as Vader… but out of them all…

He hated himself the most.

Vader’s vision came back to him as Sidious stood in front of him, the crooked old man smiling and cackling still before he stopped as he looked into Vader’s eyes. The small old man seemed to become meek, his hands beginning to tremble as Vader stared at him, THROUGH him as if he was nothing more than an insect. Sidious opened his mouth to talk but Vader lifted his hand and clench it, the old man’s mouth shutting and his arms binding to his body. 

“Silence”

The old man’s eyes shot wide as Vader could feel the fear running through his vains and body, though he didn’t care by that point. Vader raised the saber and without any hesitation sliced through the old man diagonally, his legs falling free and right arm falling to the ground. The old man hissed and whimpered as he was left alive just like Vader was when he was burning next to the lava. He walked forward, tired of hearing the old man and slammed the lightsaber into the grating, not hearing the sounds of the pathetic pieces of trash he had brought along with him. Not hearing them as he used every ounce of strength to decapitate the old man. There was silence for a moment, the body of Vader’s old master on the ground as he turned around and the Jedi gave looks of shock and fear.

Staring into the blood red eyes that held magma surrounded by the abyss. Obi Wan tried to open his mouth to speak, Ahsoka doing the same as they could see everything they had worked for falling right in front of them. Vader no longer cared for them though, a hand raising quickly as he stared at them with pure hatred, black lightning surging through his metallic hand and passing through his old friends and allies, their bodies shaking as the life faded from their eyes. When Vader stopped using the force, the bodies fell to the grating and he was left standing alone the victor among them all, truly turned back to the dark side of the force. Vader turned to the fallen body of Sidious and slowly kneeled down, using his only other working hand to pick up his masters lightsaber. He looked at the chair Sidious had sat at and ignited the red light saber, speaking with every bit of malice and hatred his very soul could muster.

“Who’s laughing now Sidious?”

 

END: YOU CANNOT DEFY YOUR DESTINY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, big thing. You all want an epilogue? Well i can do that but i'd rather do that if i know you want it and of course, I will write it. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you all liked it, i might post more stuff later.


End file.
